PS316
/ |title_ja=VS アメタマ II |title_ro=VS Ametama II |image=PS316.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=27 |number=316 |location=Artisan Cave Battle Arena |prev_round=Skirting Around Surskit I |next_round=Sneaky Like Shedinja }} / or The Salon Maiden's Prowess (Japanese: VS アメタマ II VS II or タイクーンの実力 The 's Ability) is the 316th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and , who are riding on Anabel's , charge at Guile. Anabel commands a , and Raikou releases a small bolt of electricity from its tail, which surrounds Guile like a cage. Anabel explains that while Thunder Shock is a weak move, its small power gives Raikou the ability to manipulate it with ease. Despite being immobilized, Guile doesn't appear to be fazed, while his begins releasing a liquid from its leg. The clouds on Raikou's back suddenly grow in size and rise upwards. Anabel explains that most Pokémon can only use the move outside, when there are thunderclouds in the sky. Despite this, Raikou can use Thunder wherever it wishes because it carries thunderclouds wherever it goes. Raikou fires a powerful Thunder from its clouds, but doesn't hit Guile with it intentionally. Todd Snap is shocked to see how strong Anabel is, but she states it is because she has talent. Emerald takes this chance to capture and sends out Bonee and Monlee. Emerald has Monlee use to prevent Jirachi from moving by threatening to attack with its super fast punches. While Monlee keeps Jirachi distracted, Bonee whips out a pair of nunchaku made of bones. Bonee throws the nunchaku, which spin around Jirachi's body and binds its body, while not hurting it in the process. With Jirachi tied up, Emerald pulls out a Luxury Ball, as the Timer Ball he thought would be useful in a long battle wouldn't be needed anyway. Emerald aims for the line on Jirachi's stomach, as that is where its most vital energy might be. The Ball connects, and Jirachi is sucked inside. While the Frontier Brains exclaim that Emerald succeeded, Guile simply stares while his Surskit puts its arms in the air. Meanwhile, at the Battle Arena, Scott unsuccessfully tries to keep the press calmed down while they wait for the Frontier Brains and Emerald to show up for the next challenge. He pulls out a PokéNav and states that there is no helping it, as they're facing Jirachi and the villain who aims to capture it. Back at the Artisan Cave, Todd is happy to see that Jirachi has been captured, which means that Guile won't be able to get his wishes granted. Despite this, Emerald notes that Jirachi should have been sucked into the Ball, but it hasn't completely clamped shut. They quickly realize that Guile's Surskit is using to keep the Luxury Ball from closing. The attack succeeds, and the Luxury Ball is destroyed, freeing Jirachi in the process. Guile brandishes his sword, and uses it to slice through the electric jail made by Raikou. Anabel tries to sick Raikou on Guile, but the floor is revealed to have been flooded with a sticky substance. They realize that Guile's Surskit has been releasing a nectar from its legs the whole time, which eventually turned into the sticky glue-like substance that they're trapped in. Guile swings his sword, sending a wave of energy at his opponents. The attack is blocked by , , and , who jump in front of it to protect Emerald. Guile reaches out for Jirachi, but it disappears. Guile yells out in anger, but he points out that he still has four days left to capture it. While his opponents can do nothing but watch, Guile throws a flash bomb to escape, while revealing his intention to rule the world and his full name: Guile Hideout. Back at the Battle Arena, the Frontier Brains and Emerald finally manage to get back. Before they start the challenge, Anabel stops Scott and asks him if he knew everything about Jirachi and Guile. Major events * battles against Guile Hideout. * almost captures , but is stopped by Guile. * Jirachi escapes, leaving only four days left to capture it. * Guile escapes, leaving the injured Frontier Brains and Emerald to return to the . * Anabel asks Scott if he knew everything about Jirachi and Guile. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap * Scott * Guile Hideout * Reporters Pokémon * (Bonee; 's; borrowed by ) * (Monlee/ ; 's; borrowed by ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's) * (later ) * (later ) * ( ) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, refers to the Luxury Ball by its Japanese name, Gorgeous Ball. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Ametama II - Thực lực của Bá chủ Tòa tháp }} de:Kapitel 316 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS316 it:LGA316 zh:PS316